In X-ray imaging, for example for medical X-ray imaging, the generated X-ray beam may be manipulated, for example with respect to size and positioning. For imaging a selected region of interest of an object, shutters may be adjusted such that unnecessary radiation of the object, for example a patient, is avoided or at least reduced to a minimum. For example, US 2011/0182492 A1 relates to an angiographic image acquisition system and mentions an automatic adjustment of a collimator wedge for collimating an X-ray beam according to a segmented target structure or lesion. Besides automatic adjustment, also manual adjustment may be provided by the user; such manual adjustment may be time-consuming and requires attention of the user.
US 2004/0127789 A1 describes an X-ray diagnostic system that may be used for imaging the lower limb of an object. The system may perform a fluoroscopic pre-scan to obtain a body-axis directional image of the anatomy of interest. Imaging parameters may be set region by region in the body-axis direction, for example by an operator using a pointing device to set, for each imaging position, a desired size of the X-ray collimator. Thus, an examination protocol is defined that is used during the final imaging scan of the anatomy of interest.